Bye Xev
by Whitecat
Summary: Not gonna say at this time


**__**

Quite woods

Silence fell over the woods; the only sound that pierced the night was that of the wailing of a single being. He had never meant for the brace to hit her. His last thoughts of her now were forever tainted. He thought of the things Stan had told him that she had done while he was in cryo-stasis, learning to sing in his own language so as to have some small connection to him, writing love notes to him on the frost that covered his cryo pod, crying softly in her room each time that he claimed to have no emotions, and many others that he could not even count. Looking down at the body below him as he held the bloody brace, in which suddenly disgusted him, a million little thoughts came back to him. The way she never judged him by his past, the way she never acted on what her body said, at least not with him, the way her eyes and voice touched him deep inside. "Why? Why did I act now? Had I saw her coming would I have shot? If I had seen her before I had heard her?" he wondered. 

------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------

"Kai are you in here? Come out and talk with me, please," Xev cooed. Opening up his chamber was not something she should be doing but the temptation to talk to her dead friend was sometimes too much, even for her. She knew 790 would not have approved of her being in here, but who cared. He didn't approve of her being anywhere with any man. As the cryo-stasis pod opened up he leaned forward and watched her. "What do you require Xev?" he asked her. Oh about a million little things, she thought. But instead she said out loud "Oh just someone to talk to. 790's gotten boring and Stan's not the type I'd want to talk to about this," she whispered faintly. "About what?" he asked stepping out and sitting down beside her. "About the fact that my body is screaming for someone to touch it. That I am in season, Kai would you be that someone for me?" What she was asking was it too much? Was he stepping out of his boundaries as her friend? These questions muled around his mind for a moment. He finally came to the answer. Had she not come to him, her friend, for help? What made this any different than the last time she had came or when Stan did? " I will Xev. Though I am dead I will try anything to help you," he said at last. "Thank you Kai. The only alternative was to have Stan do this and even I have my standards," she laughed gently. "Are you going to discus this with 790? I believe he would like to know what you intend to do to your _relationship_ with him," Kai said, almost jokingly. If it were not for the fact that he was dead, Xev would have sworn that he was joking. " He doesn't need to know every thing I do. He's not my mother or my keeper," she said in mock anger. "But perhaps you are right. Maybe I should tell him and Stan before they find out on their own," she sighed. "God only knows what they would say if they found out own their own," she said wearily. "Worst yet what they would do," she said. A thousand or so unpleasant images ran though her mind. With Stan having control over the Lexx it could mean disaster for any planets or suns or moons in the area. "We really have to tell them dead boy," she said in a hushed tone. "What do you mean we? This was your idea Xev, you can tell them, though I will come along for your _protection_," he said with what passed as a smile coming from him. 

---------------------------------------------LATER-----------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight Xev, Kai is going to get you pregnant and you two will have a kid and this is happening why?" Stan asked her. "Oh shut up you bag of flesh you. All I want to know my precious Xev, honey flower, is did that dead idiot put you up to this?" 790 asked her angrily, his teeth turning into that of a rabid wolf. "No. Just the opposite I asked him to do this for me. It is what I wanted 790," Xev explained. "As long as he has no intentions to hurt you I suppose I can allow him in your bed this once and I'll try not to hate him or kill him." 790 said. "That's all I ask of you 790. And as for you Stan maybe you can just be happy for your only two friends perhaps. Is that ok?" "I guess so Xev." "Thanks guys. Well we're going to be leaving now. Bye. Night." she giggled. "There goes one twisted girl." Stan sighed. 


End file.
